Christmas Surprise
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: With Demyx out of town for the holiday, Zexion didn't know what to expect when coming home Christmas night.


Pushing the front door closed, Zexion dropped his keys in the key tray beside the door before moving to take off his coat. It was Christmas day and with his luck had to work all day. It also snowed for the majority of it, so even if the snow wasn't falling now it made his skin ice cold anyway. It also could be because Zexion didn't like wearing too many layers of clothing – three the most and only four if he had to. Today he had only worn three layers – two shirts and his coat – and now even those didn't help him from the cold they held.

Turning to lock the door before walking away, he went to turn the heater on before going to his bedroom to change his clothes to something warm and fairly dryer. He didn't mind the cold or having to work on a holiday, at least not as much as he minded being alone. Demyx, his long term boyfriend and roommate, was out of town for his own work and said he may not be back in time for the holiday. So given that, Zexion found no reason to decorate – no tree, no lights, nothing – he never was one for it anyway, he always did it for the blonde.

Once in the bedroom he changed his clothes to more comfortable ones. Zexion left the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen to make dinner, but stopped once passing the doorway to the living room. Stepping back to look, he saw a Christmas tree up and lit in the corner, a few other decorations around the room. Confused to how the place could've become decorated – the only other person to have a key to the house being the same person currently out of town – Zexion found himself only standing in the doorway, his eyes on the multi-colored lights that also served as the only light source.

He knew one possibility of what could have happened, but he didn't want to get his hopes up for Demyx to turn up. It could've have been his friends, not wanting him to left out on Christmas, but he wouldn't know of how they could've got in. Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders, followed by a kiss to his cheek. "About time you got home," an all too familiar voice whispered as he felt a blanket, warm from what he would guess from being in the dryer, being put around him along with a pair of arms.

Holding onto the arms around him, he tilted his head back to look up at the one holding him, his heart stopping for a moment at seeing it was who he was hoping for it to be. "Demyx? What are you doing here?" he asked gently.

"What do you think? I got my work done and decided to come back early," the blonde answered. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on the other's lips. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am," Zexion told him before looking back at the living room. "Did you do this by yourself?"

"I had a little help," Demyx admitted, giving the boy in his arms another kiss, this one trailing down his neck in the form of more kisses.

"Alright, what's with all the kissing?" Zexion questioned. "Other than not seeing each other."

"You are under the mistletoe," the blonde stated before going back to kissing his neck. At that, Zexion looked up to see that the blonde's words were true and that he must have included the mistletoe in his decorations this year. He smiled to himself before turning to face the other.

"If you're going to kiss me under the mistletoe, at least do it in the way you know I like it," he said, feigning innocence in the way he knew Demyx enjoyed. He was only given a small but noticeable smirk before the blonde leaned in to kiss him. The kiss heated up quickly, Zexion giving the blonde access nearly immediately and Demyx's hands roaming the smaller male's body while his own held to each other behind the blonde's neck. Zexion let out a small sigh when Demyx pulled away. "I guess I missed you more than I thought," he admitted, his hands moving to play the blonde hair.

"I have a present for you," Demyx said happily as he stepped away.

"You do?" Zexion asked curiously as he watch his boyfriend walk into the dimly lit living room. He didn't know what to expect from the blonde, having not actually expecting to get something from him. But he was wrong of course, this was Demyx and he was the type of person to get someone something even if they insist on not wanting anything. Usually the gift is actually a good one – Demyx may appear dumb at first but he knows what makes a good gift for others.

Following Demyx into the room, Zexion watched as he picked up a wrapped gift from the coffee table and turned to hand it to him. "Here you go," Demyx said with a smile and Zexion gingerly took it. Looking it over he gently pulled the paper away from where it overlapped on the back. Removing enough of the paper to see what it was he saw that he had been given a book, hardcover.

"Dem, I already have this book," he said as he looked the cover over. It was definitely not the same as the one he currently had judging by the new condition it was in. "You know that," he said, looking up at his boyfriend. He would hope that Demyx did know after how long they've been together. His first copy of the book was also a gift, but it was on their first anniversary. He's read a few times over the years so he would think that Demyx was well aware that he already had it.

"Yeah, I know," Demyx replied, stepping closer with his hands held behind his back in anticipation. "But this one's a special copy," he said slowly. "Open it."

Zexion only blinked at the blonde in confusion before removing the rest of the wrapping paper and opening the cover of the book. He didn't see anything that would make the book special, nothing like a signature. He turned the first few pages, still seeing nothing, before opening the book to the middle of its pages. Now seeing what must've made the book special, he stopped and simply held the book. In the middle of the page was a square cut out through many pages, but leaving the rest of the book behind it. It the hole laid a silver ring, a ring that could mean different things, one being what Zexion was hoping for.

With his eyes still on the ring, he felt Demyx move closer and nuzzle his neck before whispering, "Will you marry me Zexion?"

"Yes," he answered gently with a small nod. "I will." With that he found himself back in the blonde's arms. He closed the book, holding it in one hand while he used the other to rest on Demyx's neck, playing with the strands of hair there again. Moving the blonde off his neck, Zexion brought him in for another kiss, this one different from when they stood under the mistletoe. This kiss was gentler, more romantic, and just a bit longer.

"I don't think you can even guess how long I've been waiting to hear that," Demyx murmured softly, pulling away from the kiss but keeping his lips on Zexion's. He could feel the other's lips move as he gave a small smile. "You know," he started slowly. "I wanted to make some cookies, but also wanted to wait for you to get home. So can we maybe do that?" he asked, placing a kiss along Zexion's jaw line.

"Sure, sounds fun," Zexion answered and returned the kiss on the blonde's neck. "Let's get started then," he said, taking the blonde's hand in his and setting the book down on the coffee table before pulling Demyx along to the kitchen.

* * *

Oops, this is a day late. I meant to post it yesterday but the site wouldn't let me sign in so I had to wait. I was originally planning a short smut oneshot, but ended up doing fluff. Then I had decided to do both but ran out of time. Oh well. So here this is, I hope you guys like it. I like writing proposals. I just had to do it.

Reviews?


End file.
